This invention relates to tubes, such as endotracheal tubes, which are insertable in a body cavity such as the mouth or nose.
Persons undergoing surgery or emergency-room treatment frequently require the insertion of an endotracheal or nasotracheal tube to facilitate the respiratory function as well as the administration of anaesthesia. Also, during surgery, an incision may be made through the skin and underlying tissue for the insertion of a drainage tube. The tubes are usually fabricated of a semirigid material such as polyethylene plastic; although stainless steel tubes are used for certain medical procedures and they extend or protrude from the body.
In the use of such tubes extending from the body, some sort of tie-down or holding device is utilized to secure the tube in position. Often such tubing is secured by the use of adhesive tape.
Problem arises in the use of the foregoing devices for the securing of the tubing in that such devices may not be comforting to the patient, may be overly complex to facilitate such use and, in the case of adhesives, may induce irritation and infection, as well as pain during removal and a changing of position.